Deal With The Devil
by freeminds4all
Summary: Survive the month and everyone lives. That's what she kept repeating to herself everyday.
1. Chapter 1

The silence is broken, her heels click on the floor as she walks down the empty hall of the enormous hotel penthouse. Irene Adler stops at the office double doors and turns her attention to the only other person there.

"Hello Sebby." She gave the muscular man a wicked smile. "Long time no see."

Sebastian shifted his head as his gaze raked up her body. His eyes roamed up her long, smooth legs and tight little black dress that clung to every curve to her body. Her hair was pinned into a professional up do and her lips the color of blood red against her porcelain skin. He settled on her piercing hazel eyes that were staring right into his own. Both knew why she was here. It was all business today.

"Is he expecting you?" He asked plainly.

"Well for a man that plans out every little detail, he would be a complete twit not to be expecting me sooner or later."Irene gave him another little smirk.

Sebastian only nodded. He opened one of the doors and and stood off to the side to let her pass. She walked in and turned around just in time to blow Sebastian a kiss as he shut the door behind her.

Facing forward Irene took in her surroundings. Classic white walls with gold trim, tall windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling, green curtains covered the windows only letting in a sliver of light from the sun. At the end of the room, a desk with a single lamp turned on as the man behind desk sat perfectly still, eyes of a predator watching every move she made.

"Mr. Moriarty" She greeted him walking toward the desk.

"Miss Adler" Jim replied. "Have a seat. What can I help you with today?"

"I am here in regards to one Miss Ripley." Irene stood in front of the desk. Time to get straight to the point. "It has come to my attention that you have some kind of an arrangement with her."

Jim opened the desk cabinet and rummage through a few things. Finding the object he required he pulled out a file, placed it on the desk, and opened it.

"Ah yes Miss Clarissa Ripley. Age twenty-eight. Born March 16 1986. Adopted at the age of five. Average student and a college dropout. Occupation bank teller." Jim flipped to the next page. "I have her under contract for one month."

"I would like to terminate that contract." Irene stated her intent.

Jim shrugged his shoulder. "No" His tone was stern and unwavering as he glared at her.

Irene blinked in surprise at the abrupt response. "And why not? It has only been a little over a week and I an willing to pay to compensate your for"

"You see Miss Adler" Jim interrupter her mid sentence. He slid the contract over to her. Irene took a second to scan over the document. "Miss Ripley and I have an agreement of sorts. The terms are very simple. She stays in my company for one month. At the end of the month she is free to leave if she pleases. Now the consequences of breaking this contract, however, is the death of all she holds dear to her." He grinned at her. "This list, Miss Adler, includes you. I'm curious Miss Adler, what makes you so dear to her?"

Irene was gripping the edge of the desk with both hands. The man was just toying with her now. "You know damn well the reason." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Jim slid the folder back to facing him. "Here it is. Adopted at age five, Miss Clarissa Ripley had no siblings. Only one cousin, around the same age, and they quickly bonded. The two spent every spare second together. The two were inseparable. Until Miss Ripley was forced to relocate for college. Sooo Miss Adler I ask again why are you so dear to her?"

"She's my cousin." Irene closed her eyes in frustration.

"Yes yes all very obvious and boooring." Jim sighed. "What I want to know is why is _she_ important to _you?_ She's not blood related to you. Why do you even care?"

"She's family." Irene spat out. Shaking her head Irene took a step back and straightened out her dress to compose herself. She sat in the previously offered chair and took a deep breath. Jim never moved from his spot. Still calm and collected as he pulled at her strings. Time for a different tactic. "I would like to make a trade." Jim eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Miss Ripley for myself. You must be bored of her by now. That girl lacks experience. Experience I can make up for in her place. I can be anything you need."

Jim slammed his fist on the desk. "Understand this. I. Don't. Want. You." His irish accent becoming heavier with each word.

Shocked into silence Irene opened her mouth trying to make a valid argument. Out of the corner of her eye she the flash of a syringe and felt a prick in the side of her neck. The room started to spin as the substance took effect. Irene tried to focus on the devil in westwood as he strolled around the desk to face her.

"I chose Clarissa because _Clarissa_ is the one I want. By the end of the month she will be mine." Jim leaned down and pulled her chin up to face him. "I don't appreciate you interfering in my love life."

The world went black as Irene's eyes fluttered shut. She lost all control of her body as she fell to the floor.

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. The only thing to greet Irene when she opened her eyes. Pure emptiness. She started to question if she ever really woke up. Irene motioned to stand when an invisible force around her wrist and waist keeping her in the seated position. She leaned her head back and stared at the what she assumed was a ceiling since there were no stars.

'What did I get myself into?' She thought to herself. 'Just breath and stay calm. You **will** get out of this and you **will **find Clarissa. There is no other option.'

"It seems sleeping beauty is finally awoken from her slumber." That soothing irish accent came flowing from behind her.

Instantly a bright light blinded her as a hand dropped away from the pull cord above her head. Irene lifted her head looking forward. It looked like she was in the cellar of a house. The grey stone walls reminded her of some kind of medieval dungeon. There were no windows on the walls which explained the lack of sunlight. Irene rolled her head to the left. There against the wall were the stairs to freedom.

Jim followed her eyes. "Tsk tsk tsk. Sorry darling, but there is no escape plan here. You can't be allow to interfere again." Jim placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her just barely grazing her ear. "But I do have a gift for you." On the other side of her face he snapped his fingers. "Think of it as a proper good-bye."

The door at the top of the stairs creak open as the outline of Sebastian appears in the door way. A woman with just a towel covering her body is flailing around as he pulls her by the hair and shoved her down the stair. The woman toppled down the stairs and hit the floor on her stomach. The woman put both hands on the floor to push herself up. Her breath was heavy, on her hands and knees she tried to get her bearings. Her wet chestnut hair stuck to her face and shoulders. The towel hung off her waist showing the fresh lashes on her back against her light tanned skin.

Cl...Clarissa? Irene whispered soft enough that no one should have heard her. A grimace expression took over her face. Irene knew it would be bad. But she never expected to see _this_, one of the few people she loved being treated like _THIS._

Clarissa's head jerked to the sound. She took a defensive crouch and turned to them.

"Issy?" Irene called out again.

"R...Reen?" A calm recognition came over Clarissa for a second. But the reality of the situation set in quickly. Clarissa clung to her towel scurried over to Irene's feet. She climbed onto the chair and straddled Irene's lap. She ran her hands through her cousin's hair and placed chaste kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and nose. Leaning in her words were shaky as she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"She came here to rescue you." Jim pulled Irene's hair forcing her head back. "What cute little nicknames you have for each other." He chuckled.

Both women glared at him. "Get you hands OFF OF HER." Clarissa screamed.

"Temper temper sweetheart. Do we need another lesson in manners tonight?" Clarissa only held her glare on him. Jim let go of Irene, placed both his hands up in an act of surrender, and took a step back.

Clarissa turned her attention back to her cousin. She smoothed the loose strands of hair back into place. "You shouldn't have come here. I was handling things just fine." She placed their foreheads together.

"Oh Issy, I just wanted you safe. I thought I could help." Irene hands were balled into fists. All she wanted in the world was to wrap her arms around her. To protect her cousin from the evil behind them.

"Well well well" Jim chimed in. "You know curiosity killed the kitty cat." Jim walked around to the side where both women could see him clearly. "You see Miss Adler came to made a trade of sorts. Her for you. One month like the original contract." Jim pointed at the two of them.

"No" Clarissa's eyes connected with Jim's.

He took a step towards them. "If you would let me finish." "Jim ran a finger down Irene's cheek. "I graciously declined her offer." Clarissa smacked his hand away. He gave her a cocky smile. "But there were consequences to her actions. Say good bye sweetheart. You won't be seeing Miss Adler again."

Jim grabbed Clarissa's shoulder yanking her off the chair and back onto the floor. She jumped up and placed herself between the two. One hand held up the towel as the other was placed on his chest. "Please. Jim. Wait. Please don't do this."

"Sorry love. Rules were broken." he shoved her out of the way. "You know what has to happen. If I let her go now she'll just come back and try to destroy our destiny together."

Clarissa sat on her cousins lap and wrapped her arms around her head trying to shield Irene from the monster. "WAIT, wait what about a better deal?"

Jim stopped in his tracks. "I'm intrigued. Please continue."

"I...I" Clarissa was always fast on her feet when put in a corner. She knew she needed to offer him something he wanted more than the chance to quench his blood lust. She needed a juicier carrot to dangle in front of him. "I will take on her contract as well as my own. That's a month and a half. 44 days. Here. With you." She forced out the words as a tear ran down her cheek.

Jim cocked his head to the side and a wide smile spread from ear to ear. "Oh babe If you wanted to spend more time with me all you had to do was say the word."

"What? No" Irene struggled underneath her. "Please you don't have to do this."

Clarissa cupped her cousins cheek in her hand and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's okay. I'll be okay. I can do this. I'll see you soon."

"But But this isn't fair."Irene shook her head out of Clarissa's hold.

"Ya know, I think she's right." Jim eyebrow perked as he pondered a moment. "Why should I spare her life for a little extra time that I won't need. You will see you love me by the end of our agreed time. There is no real benefit for me."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. She knew that was way too easy. "What do you want?" She growled.

"What I've always wanted. I want you. All of you. If I let her go I want you to stop trying to resist me. Your really starting to hurt my self esteem with your cold shoulder" Jim gave her a pouty face.

Clarissa sighed. There was no other way to guarantee her cousin's safety. "Fine whatever you want."

Jim offered his hand and Clarissa took it. He pulled her off the chair and into his embrace. "You'll see, we'll look back at this and laugh." Pushing back and looking into her face he gave her a smile and Clarissa forced the same smile on her face. Jim smile faded. He raised his arm and slapped her across the face. She started to fall but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, slapped her again, and let her fall to the ground. He climbed on top of her naked body and pinned her wrist to the sides of her head. Clarissa didn't fight or pull away. She only stared up into his eyes. Rage filled her eyes as she refused to blink away from him. "That's my good girl" He kissed her forehead. "Now go get cleaned up. I will send Miss Adler on her way."

Clarissa sat up and nodded at his request. Wrapping the towel around her body she climbed the stairs. She looked back only once and only at Irene. She gave her cousin the most sincere smile she could muster and blew her a kiss good bye. It was the only way. This is for the best. Clarissa left the two alone as she shut the door.

Jim faced Irene, a blade in hand he cut the restraints. "I would like to thank you Miss Adler." He pulled off the ropes and offered her a hand up. "You have helped our relationship take the next step."

Everything hit her all at once. This was his plan the whole time. He knew she would come for her and her used her to his advantage. "Fuck you" She spat out. Irene stood up, straightened out her dress, and smoothed her hair.

"A car will be waiting for you outside. Try anything again and our little Issy will lose the only family she has left. Toodles."

Irene sat in the car in silence as they drove away from the mansion in the country side. She couldn't bare to look back at her failed attempt. All she had done was make things worse. Now all she could do is wait. Wait and see what becomes of her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping onto the cold marble floor of her private bathroom, Clarissa walks to the white clawfoot tub and turns on the warm water. Since her shower was interrupted by Jim's hired muscle she decides to take this opportunity to soak. As the massive tub started to fill Clarissa strolls over to the antique vanity sink. She took a good hard look at herself in the mirror.

Clarissa almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her. The reflection showed puffy bloodshot green eyes examining the rest of her face. Her hair still wet and knotted clung to the sides of her dirty face. A large patch of skin on her cheek, red and swollen where Jim had slapped her. She placed her cool to the touch palm against her stinging cheek. Her eyes traced down her hand, down the bruised wrist, and up her bruised and scratched arms. Clarissa dropped her towel and turned her back to the mirror. The wounds from her last 'lesson' were healing quickly. The only good news of the day.

Walking back to the tub she lowered herself into the steamy water. Each new cut stung from the warmth. She hissed at the pain which dulled with every second. Achy muscles relaxed and dissolved into the water with the dirty from her skin. She rested her head on the edge of the tub and hung her arms over the sides. Once comfortable she let out a long sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"How could I let this happen? Why Is it happening to me?" She thought out loud. Closing her eyes Clarissa plays the past few months of her life trying to put the pieces together.

_The day was like any other day. Clarissa was standing in her teller line staring at the the glass ceiling of the bank as the rain poured on the glass. With a heavy sigh she day dreamed about the day off she was suppose to be enjoying._

_"Oooh sweetie What are you doing here?" Clarissa focused on her co-worker's words. Maggie, a middle aged woman sat next to her in her own teller window._

_"You know how it is." Clarissa turned her attention to Maggie. "The big boss man didn't feel the need to cover the lunch shift. Soo here I am at his beckon call" She waved her hands in the air dramatically._

_"Sweetie sweetie sweetie" Maggie was the 'mama bear' of the branch. She might look gentle and calm. But if you fuck with one of her cubs (co-workers) she would rip you to shreds. "You've been here six month. You shouldn't let him push you around like this. Let the privileged little cock sucker clean up his own screw ups."_

_"At least it's over time pay."_

_"My greedy little girl." Maggie joked._

_"Hey we've had this conversation. I'm not greedy, I'm stingy" Both women giggled at their inside joke._

_The day dragged on, every second feeling like an hour. The customers were few and far between but Clarissa greet every customer with a smile and cheerful attitude. A man just like all the others stepped up to her window. A ordinary man, jeans and a white t-shirt, but the one thing that struck her as odd was the red baseball cap he was wears. Normally people take off their sunglasses and hats when entering a bank. It's not a rule but common courtesy to remove such items. It makes everyone feel more at ease and less suspicious of getting robbed._

_The man smiled at her. "I'm looking for Mr. Stern. We had an appointment for today." The man's irish accent purred out of his mouth with each word._

_"Oh I'm sorry." Clarissa explains. "Mr. Stern is out at the moment. May I please get your name and number? I will have him contact you as soon as he returns."_

_He rolled his head off to the side while keeping eye contact with Clarissa. "No that won't do. We had an appointment." His bored expression was really starting to irritate her. "Get him on the phone and tell him I am waiting in his office."_

_The man walked away from her and headed toward the office. "Wait... Sir" She called after him. "I can't let you into his office without him being here." The man only waved her off and kept walking. Clarissa stepped out form behind the counter and sped over to him. She almost tripped and fell on her face in her new heels as she tried to get between him and the door. "I said you can't go in there. But if you would like you can have a seat in our lobby and wait." The man eyes, turning black with anger, felt like they were reaching deep into her soul. But she stood her ground refusing to bend to his will._

_The man stared at her for a few second. 'It was almost refresh to have someone unafraid of him.' He thought to himself. But he didn't have time for such games right now. He opened his mouth to put her in her rightful place._

_"HEY" Maggie yelled from behind them. "You heard the girl. The big boss isn't here right now. So either sit down or get out." He glanced over at the older lady that so rudely interrupted them. But he didn't budge. Clarissa was still pinned between him and his objective. Maggie, understanding he had no intention of cooperating, signaled to the guard at the door. "Actually I think it would be best to leave for now and Mr. Stern will call you when he is available."_

_The man let out a small puff of air right in Clarissa's face. taking a step back he walked off to the side to the exit. Right before exiting he stopped and gave Clarissa an evil smirk and a wink and took his leave._

_Finally out of her sight Clarissa release the breath she hadn't realize she was holding. Every nerve on her body was on edge. Sinking back on to the door she tried to collect herself. That man had gotten to her. She felt something not quite right about him._

_Maggie broke the unsettling silence. "Mmmmm hmmmmm talk about your tall dark and crazy." She gestured to Clarissa who hadn't move from the door. "Come here child. Let me take a look at you."_

_Clarissa did as she was told. Maggie sat her down and cupped the girl's face in her arms. Maggie's cool hands had a calming affect on her instantly. "When I told you to stick up for yourself I didn't mean to go nose to nose with the first psycho to walk in."_

_Clarissa lightly chuckled. "I don't know what came over myself." Her mind traveled back to the little confrontation. "I... I just... I couldn't let him in there."_

_"Well if the the choice ever comes down to let it pass or die, please for me, just let it pass. I can't protect you every time." She gave Clarissa a light pat on both her shoulders. "Now lets get back to work."_

_The rest of the day came and went smoothly. Clarissa never saw Mr. Stern. She thought the best plan would be to leave a note on his desk. Saying good bye to the rest of her co- workers she took a short cut through the park._

_The afternoon was gloomy and wet from all the rain. Clarissa had taken off the heels for a simple pair of combat boots and she lifted up her knee high dress as she walked down the muddy path. This was her favorite way home. The way the trees made a canopy over her head kept the rain from soaking her. It felt like she was in her own little world shut off from the rest of humanity. Clarissa always loved the thought of being alone. It was where she was most comfortable. Yes she had friends and loved ones. But given a choice she would always choose to stay at home with a good book._

_In an instant Clarissa spun around to face the path she had just taken. Thinking she heard a sound she froze and looked around. 'Nothing there.' She thought. 'Stop being paranoid.' But that didn't stop her from walking the path a bit quicker to get home._

_Scurrying up the stairs Clarissa shut the door to her apartment and was greeted with the calm silence of her one bedroom home. Going about her normal routine she climbed into bed around ten and picked up her book. After reading for a bit Clarissa drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

_Her plans for an unproductive day off was cut extremely short when Clarissa's cell phone started ringing in the morning._

_"Hello" Her words came out in a half sleeping state._

_"Morning sweetie. Sorry to wake you." Maggie on the other line apologized. "But it seen our boss man decided not to come to work today and I'm kind of stuck doing his job for him. Would you want to come work the teller line for me?"_

_"Why did Mr. Stern call in?" Clarissa was still trying to wake up as she laid in bed._

_"That's the thing that's weird. He didn't call in, he just never showed up. Nobody's heard from him at all."_

_Clarissa rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I'll be there in an hour. Clarissa Ripley to the rescue."_

_"Thank you sweetness. I'll make it up to you."_

_Unlike other women it only took Clarissa twenty minutes to get ready. Being more of a minimalist and a natural beauty she only had to comb out her hair and put a little powder on her face and she was out the door._

_Once at the bank chaos rusted all around her. Everyone was trying to find out what happened to Mr. Stern. Though it was odd, Clarissa really didn't care about his whereabouts. She just wanted to do her time and get out of there._

_After covering the morning and lunch shift Maggie finally set her free._

_"Thank you so much for coming in and saving our asses again." Maggie helped her put away her money into the vault._

_"Always here to help." Clarissa truly meant it when it came to Maggie. Maggie was her favorite co-worker. The woman was probably the most honest person in the whole building and Clarissa respected her for that quality._

_"Here you go." Maggie took a few bills from her purse and shoved them into Clarissa's hands. "Now I want you to take this and spend every cent."_

_"Maggie you don't have to do this. I would have come regardless." Clarissa felt a little uncomfortable taking the money and tried to return it._

_"Now now I want you to take it and do something special." Maggie put her hand on her hips giving her a direct order._

_Clarissa nodded and headed out. "And none of that depositing it back into my account bullshit." Maggie called out from behind her._

_Clarissa couldn't help but smile ear to ear. That woman knew her way to well._

_Sitting down at her favorite little cafe Clarissa decided to follow her friend's orders and took the time to treat herself to some well deserved me time. She sat at her table nibbling at a muffin while reading her book. Completely engrossed by the words on the page Clarissa never sensed that someone had joined her._

_"Lamb: The Gospel According To Biff " The voice read the title to the book out loud. The same irish accent as yesterday._

_"Christ Childhood Pal." She finished the title while looking up from the book. Shock and disgust registered on her face before she had a chance to conceal it._

_The man had caught the look and gave her the same smirk as before. "I didn't peg you for a religious reader."_

_Clarissa immediately hated this man all over again. Some one that would Judge her by the cover of her book was not someone she wanted to keep in her company. "It's a humorous fiction about the early years of Christ."_

_"Never heard religion and humor in the same sentence before." He spoke arrogantly leaning into his chair._

_"God is a comedian playing to an audience that is afraid to laugh." Clarissa quoted the first line from the book. She collected her things and stood to leave._

_He stood with her and grabbed her free arm. "Wait. Have dinner with me tonight."_

_"No" Clarissa walked off. But the man was quick to catch up._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want to have dinner with you."_

_He stopped slight baffled by her response. Shaking his head he sped up to walk at her side. "Oh I get it. You don't want to have dinner with a complete stranger. How cheeky of me. My name is Jim and you are?"_

_"Still not interested." She kept a steady pace and looked forward. Man this guy does not want to take a hint here._

_"And why is that?" He followed her pace step for step._

_"Your not my type." Clarissa tried to figure a way out of this awkward conversation. She turned around and hailed a cab. Thankfully the first cab she saw pulled over._

_Jim chuckled at the response. "Pray tell what exactly is your type." He held the door open for her and she climbed in._

_"Not. You." slamming the door in his face Clarissa signaled the cabbie to drive. The taxi left Jim standing off to the side of the road. The smile never left his face as he watched the taxi disappear down a corner._

Clarissa opened her eyes and her body was back in the lukewarm tub. That was her first mistake. Maybe if she had gone on that one date he would have got bored with her and she would have never seen him again. She lifted herself out of the water and dried herself off. Wrapping her body in a soft robe Clarissa walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Standing in the door frame she knew Jim was waiting for him. The large bedroom had a fireplace with two chairs facing the flames. The spine of the chair was tall enough to cover his waiting form. It was the tapping of his fingers against the arm rest that gave him away.

"Come. Join me." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

**Just a little side note. Lamb: the gospel according to biff is an amazing book for those that are not easily offended.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so instead of a new chapter I added to chapter 4**

"Come. Join me." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Clarissa reluctantly pushed off of the door frame and hesitantly walked across the room. Each step was slow and deliberate as she felt the hard wood floor against her feet. She would make him wait if only for a few more seconds. In her mind this was a victory. She would make this difficult at every turn. She would not give in to him.

Before she knew it she was standing next to the empty chair. Maneuvering to the front she went to sit.

"Uh uh" Jim's words stopped Clarissa mid sit. He patted his lap. "Come. Sit."

Clarissa stood and walked over to Jim. She tightened the rope to her robe and found a comfortable spot on his lap. Her hands were in her own lap fiddling with the rope. Her head was turned to the side staring at the flickering flames, refusing to acknowledge the man she was sitting on.

Jim stroked the cheek he had previously struck. She flinched at the sudden sting. With her concentration broken Jim asked. "Did you like the little family reunion I set up for you?"

Clarissa's head snapped to face him. She glared into his eyes. There were no words spoken, but her body language was screaming at him. She wanted to rip his skin and muscle off the bone while every drop of his blood puddled at their feet. But she stayed silent.

"Oh darling don't be mad. I did it for us. We both got what we wanted. Your cousin is safe and sound at home and you are where you belong." Jim kissed the shoulder of her robe and down her arm. "Tell me, how many dates have we been on?"

He squeezed her in close to his chest. "Dates?" Clarissa asked with disgust. What the hell was he talking about? The woman was his captive. There was no restaurant and a movie in their past.

"Yes, since the start of our little contract how many dates would you say we've been on?" He waited for her response as Clarissa tried to think of the answer he was looking for.

"Ummm none." Jim chuckled at her answer. The fact that she would give an response that might anger him completely fascinated him. He loved her unwavering honesty.

"No silly that's not right. I'd say we've had about three dates so far." Clarissa gave him a questioning look waiting for him to elaborate on these supposed 'dates' that had escaped her memory. "The first was the day after you came to live with me. We had shrimp alfredo, your favorite, in the dining hall. Forcing ourselves to make tedious small talk like any normal first date. You tried to stab me with the bread knife." Jim smiled at the fond memory. "I escorted you down the hall and up the stairs to your room. I leaned in"

"And I slammed the door in your face." Clarissa stated triumphantly.

"Yes, yes you did." He nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. "All dates ended the same. You know what they say about the third date." He kissed the bottom of her chin. Clarissa body tensed as he grazed her neck with his teeth. "But. I. Don't. Think. We're. Quite. There. Yet." He tapped her knee with each word. "No not yet. But I do think we're ready for our first kiss, don't you?"

Jim grabbed her chin and pulled her face close. Clarissa's cool reserve was instantly shattered when she realized his intention. The thought of kissing this monster disgusted her to no end. She pushed against his chest trying to get out of his lap. But he only held onto her hip and shoulders tighter as she fought him.

"Ha Ha" Jim laughed at her feeble attempt to get away. "No no. You know the new rules. Or do you need a little reminder."

Jim pinned her back against his chest. With his free hand Jim pulled out a remote from the side table. A flat screen tv slid up from inside the mantel. The screen lit up and Clarissa froze against Jim's chest as the image became clear. Looking through the scoop of a sniper rifle, was Maggie sitting in her living room. The scoop was looking through the window, probably across the street on top of a building, with her friend in the center of its crosshairs. Maggie was sitting on the couch, peaceful reading a book, utterly unaware of the danger she was in at the moment.

Clarissa understood why Jim was showing her this. He wasn't the type to make idle. She relaxed in his hold, turning to face him she took in a deep breath for what she was going to do next. Forcing to lift her hand she ran her fingers through his hair. Trailing her finger down his ear she traced his jaw line. Clarissa tilted her head to the side and gave him a seductive little half smile as she grazed his lips with her thumb. Jim playfully bit at her thumb. Cupping his chin with her palm she pulled his head up to meet her face. Clarissa leaned in and placed soft, chaste kiss on his lips. She held that kiss for the few seconds her body would allow before pulling back.

Jim felt her pulling back, but he wasn't done yet. Such small and simple contact had unleashed something primal in him. Jim tangled his hand in her hair and yanked her back into the kiss. Their lips crashed together as Clarissa placed her hands against his shoulders to keep herself steady.

It took all of her self control no to push away. Maggie's life was hanging in the balance of Clarissa's inner battle. She thought if she just gave him an millimeter he would be satisfied. She should have known he would take that chance and done whatever her wanted.

He sucked at her lips. Lips that were sealed close refusing to grant him access. This frustrated him greatly. Yes she was following the rules and gave him the kiss he wanted. But she was clearly holding back. He's seen that tongue of hers talk circles around the idiot she dealt with day to day. He wanted to see what that tongue could do in action. With a growl Jim bit into her lip hard. Hard enough the both of them could taste the metallic flavor of her blood. He loved that taste. Jim's tongue darted out and licked up the liquid, smearing it across her lips. Biting again, Clarissa's jaw unclenched and Jim took his chance to push his tongue pass her teeth. He licked the inside of her mouth. He tried to push her tongue out from the bottom her her mouth where she had firmly planted it. He tried to get her to play.

Clarissa thought about biting his tongue clear off. Instead she allowed the intrusion, but didn't reciprocate. The robe slide off her shoulder during the struggle. This did not go unnoticed. With Clarissa preoccupied, Jim glided his hand to her bare shoulder and slipped pass the robe and onto her back. He scratched against her healing wounds causing them to reopen.

Clarissa gasped in pain and Jim pulled back. He looked at her with concern. 'Wait, Why do I care if she's uncomfortable?' He thought. Blinking away the though he turned his attention back to her. She sat in his lap clinging to the robe with one hand as the other wiped her mouth. He smiled mischievously at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He pulled the robe down and let them hang off her shoulders.

"Let's see what we have here." He spun her around to face the fire while he inspected her back. The lashings on her back were scabbed over almost healed. A few were lightly bleeding from Jim's rough behavior. "Looks like these will scar. They look like striped on your back."

He traced one lashing from one side to the other. "Tyger! Tyger! burning bright In the forests of the night, What immortal hand or eye Could frame thy fearful symmetry? In what distant deeps or skies Burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare sieze the fire? And what shoulder, & what art. Could twist the sinews of thy heart? And when thy heart began to beat, What dread hand? & what dread feet? What the hammer? what the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What the anvil? what dread grasp Dare its deadly terrors clasp? When the stars threw down their spears, And watered heaven with their tears, Did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the Lamb make thee? Tyger! Tyger! burning bright In the forests of the night, What immortal hand or eye Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?" Jim quoted William Blake. "You my tiger." He bend down and gently placed a kiss on each scar.

Clarissa only stared into the fire. She ignored Jim's attempt to comfort her. 'What did I do to deserve this?' She thought to herself.

_Weeks had passed and her encounter with Jim had left her memory completely. Clarissa and and her co workers were to busy trying to go about their hectic work days after the terrible news had befell the bank._

_Mr. Stern had never returned to work. A few days after he had been reported missing, Mr. Howard Stern was found dead in an old abandoned factory. Police had been in and out numerous time asking routine question. The case was still on going but Clarissa had no idea if they had any leads. But she had heard rumors._

_There was talk about how the man had been tortured before killed. That all his finger nails had been ripped out one by one. His back had strips of skin cut off to make life size body suit. One person said they overheard the cops talking about how his throat was cut and his tongue wall pull out through the slit in his throat._

_"Isn't that a mob trade mark?" Clarissa listened in on her peers gossip while she ate her lunch in the break room._

_"Yeah I think it's like Russian or Colombian or something like that." The other chimed in. "What do you think he did to piss off the mob?"_

_"Probably gambling or drugs."_

_Clarissa kept silent and tried to finish her sandwich in the corner as the bitchy little hens clucked on about the only interesting thing that had ever happened in their lives. 'It's pathetic.' She couldn't help think to herself. 'The only reason they care is because it's dramatic. Bet if he had died peacefully in his sleep, no one would give the man a second thought.'_

_"I bet it had something to do with women or maybe young girls. I always noticed the way he looked at some of our teen customers." Clarissa almost choked on her water with that last comment. Mr. Stern was an ass, but he wasn't an evil man. "The man was a pervert."_

_"Kourtney and Lexi what in god's name has gotten into you two." Maggie stormed into the break room. "Talkin about a dead man like that, it's indecent."_

_Both looked down in shame as mama bear lectured them. "Why I know the both of you don't truly think that. Lexi you've been working here seven years side by side Mr. Stern. His soul recently put to rest and you go around spewing that venom in his old place of work."_

_"Sorry Mags." Lexi looked up and apologized. "Your right, there's no way he would be involved in those sort of things."_

_"And you." Maggie focused her attention back to Kourtney. "Child you have been here less then three months. You don't know nothing about nobody so don't act like you have the answer to anything."_

_"But I-" Kourtney stuttered to get out. Tears were forming in her eyes_

_"But nothing. You have to do your time here just like everybody else to get noticed in this place." Maggie pulled up her chair and sat facing the young lady. "You don't want to be the branch gossip and if the things your saying hit the wrong ears you won't be the branch gossip for long." Maggie gave the girl one last pat on the shoulder before she stood up and headed for the the door._

_"Oh by the way." She turned around to face the three of us. "The police are back and want to talk to everyone individually when you get a chance. Since you all have so much time on your hands I think it would be best to go now and get it out of the way. Down the hall in the conference room at the end."_

_The two women picked up their things and followed her orders. Maggie stood in the door frame tapping her shoe in annoyance. "That means you too, Miss Clarissa Marie Ripley."_

_Ah shit, Maggie was pissed. Clarissa stood up and tried to slide pass her in the doorway. Maggie came around and gave her a small bop to the back of Clarissa's head with her palm. "Owww I didn't do anything." She whinned_

_"Exactly,You heard them and you didn't do a damn thing." Maggie brushed passed a stunned Clarissa._

_"I'm sorry." She chased after her. "It's just the things they said were so laughable I didn't think it justified a response. But what you said, I get it and your right."_

_"Because?"_

_"Because mama bear is always right." Clarissa shrugged._

_"Haha good enough. Okay a detective Lestrade and some other tall fella are waiting to talk to you as well."_

_"What do they need to know?" She asked Maggie._

_"Same old, same old. Anything suspicious? Acting suspicious? Suspicious people? Pretty sure they are at a dead end and their trying to start again with fresh eyes this time."_

_"Well let's get this over with." Clarissa took the lead while Maggie went back to work._

_A uniformed cop opened the door and escorted Clarissa into the room. Two men were already seated at the long table, piles of files spread out in front of them._

_"Have a seat Ms.-" One of the men stood and offered his hand._

_"Ripley, Clarissa Ripley." She shook his hand and sat across from them._

_"Ahh yes Miss Riiiippley." He fiddled around the files looking for the right one. "I'm detective Lestrade and this is-"_

_"Clarissa Marie Ripley" The other man stated from memory. "Age 28. Employee for seven month. Spotless record. No sick days taken. No vacation days taken."_

_"Haven't worked here long enough to accumulate the paid time off yet." She stated matter of factly._

_Detective Lestrade cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. What Sherlock is trying to say is, even though you have only been here a short time your still might have seen or heard something that could help us in Mr. Stern's death."_

_She took the time to examine the man he called Sherlock's features. Even behind the desk she could tell the man was tall and skinny. He had shaggy brown curls and high sharp cheek bones. His eyes had a light blue from the outside followed by a golden green circle around the pupil._

_Clarissa felt like she was drowning in his eyes. Not because he was attractive, but because she believed the eyes were the windows to the one's true self. The eyes never lied and when she looked into his she felt a misunderstood sadness and vulnerability take over._

_Sherlock observed Clarissa as she studied his face. He made mental notes at her attempt to analyze him. She wasn't doing it the correct way. She wasn't examining the facts. She was going on something more basic. She was 'feeling' him out. Amateur. But her stare didn't settle right with him. It made him a little uneasy. "So have you than?"_

_Clarissa blinked back into reality. "Have I what?"_

_Sherlock sighed in frustration. The woman wasn't even paying attention. "Have you seen or heard of anything suspicious?"_

_"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just one day he was here and the next he was not." She hated how blunt she had said it, but to be honest she didn't care. People come and go everyday. That's how life works._

_"That's an interesting statement Miss Ripley. Are a lot of people you know gone the next day?" Sherlock asked. Clarissa didn't understand what he was trying to say, but she didn't like where it was going. "You acting very nonchalant about this entire thing. So it would seem this type of thing, people leaving from you life, is normal. You've obviously been abandoned probably as a child."_

_"I was adopted." She stated with a tilt of the head. She watched as the wheels in his head started spinning._

_"Still old enough to remember your parents previous rejection you learned to overcompensate for that issue by not allowing others to get to close. You keep your relationships casual and fleeting. That way it doesn't hurt as much when they leave."_

_"Still better than cutting off relationships completely." Her bright green eyes stared into his as the impact of her words set in._

_'There's no way she would have known that.' He thought to himself._

_"I think we've got enough information. Thank you Miss Ripley." Lestrade intervened. "If you remember anything at all please call me." Detective Lestrade handed her a card._

_Clarissa stood up and took the card. She walked to the door and opened it to leave. Before she saw gone Clarissa turned to face Sherlock again._

_"Some do stay." She stated. "The few that stay, they mean the world to me." With that she shut the door on the speechless, famous Sherlock Homes._

Mistake number two. If she had been more observant maybe she would have mentioned the time she had an altercation with a man that seemed very persistent in seeing Mr. Stern the day before he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistake number two. If she had been more observant maybe she would have mentioned the time she had an altercation with a man that seemed very persistent in seeing Mr. Stern the day before he disappeared.

"Hello anyone in there?" Jim rubbed up her bare arms sending a shiver down her spine. Clarissa was back on the devil's lap staring at the fireplace. Clarissa hissed at the pain when Jim pinched the edge of one of the cuts on her back. "Where did you just go my dear?"

"Nowhere."

"Liar." He pinched harder causing her to yelp. ""You know the rules. No lies."

Clarissa crooked her head to the side and glared at him over her shoulder. "You lie all the time."

"Not to you my love." He kissed her shoulder. "Love is built on trust and honesty." He kissed again. "Or so I've heard. So what were you thinking?"

"Nothing important." She sighed. "Just about the way we met."

Jim smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "And?"

"And all the mistakes I've made leading up to this."

"Oh darling there have been no mistakes. All decisions you have made have lead you to where we are today." Jim grabbed her chin forcing her to turn and face him. "You will see, all this was meant to happen. You were meant to be here with me."

Clarissa pulls away from his touch and looked away in defiance. This truly enraged Jim. Why was she being so difficult? Jim never had a problem wooing women. Normally women threw themselves at his dashing good looks and charming personality. They would go out on an expensive date, he would throw money around showing a glimpse of his wealth, and the night would end with intercourse. After he got what he wanted he would never call or see him again. Those women were boring and easy to manipulate. But not this one, Clarissa was a challenge. She didn't succumb to his will and that fascinated him. What started off as a game, gathering information, stalking, 'accidentally' bumping into her and meeting rejection, became a full on obsession that grew into love. Jim had never felt this before. He needed her to see that they were soul mates. That is why he took her, drew up a contract, and showered her with affection.

But Jim was loosing his patience with her one swift movement Jim wrapped his arms around her back and under her knees. Picking her up Jim started spinning around as he headed for the empty space in the room.

This all took Clarissa by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jim, what are you doing?"

A large grin spread across his face as she clung to him. Without warning he threw her out of his arms. Flailing her arms Clarissa braced herself for a hard impact with the floor. Landing with a bounce she found herself on the soft bed. She scurried back as her bum met the edge of the bed.

Jim only stood there in the middle of the empty space staring at her blankly. Clarissa couldn't pull any emotion from his features. She couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or happy with her at that moment. She could never read what he was thinking. This only added to the fear she felt everyday.

"Did you not like our little waltz?" Jim chuckled. He unbuttoned his suit and shirt, tossing them to the floor as he walked toward the bed.

"Took me by surprise is all." She tried to scoot back, but there was nowhere else to go. She knew she would be punished if she climbed off the bed he had placed her on. "Well it's getting late and and I'm pretty tired." Clarissa fakes a yawn. "Maybe you should see yourself out.

Jim stood, in his white undershirt and dress pants, on the opposite side of the bed. "I have a better idea." He grabbed her ankle pulling her closer. "You've had such an eventful day with the family reunion and all. I thought I'd help you relieve some stress." He glided his hand up her ankle and rested it on her knee.

"It's amazing what a bath can do. I'm stress free." She smiled while trying to gently refuse his advances.

Jim climbed on top of Clarissa and pushed her down onto the bed. "What a pity." He kissed her lips. "Because I have a few ways" Kissing her chin. "to relieve stress" Kissing the side of her jaw. "and help clear" He traveled down her neck. "that ever wandering mind of yours."

Clarissa placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him off so she could sit up. "No thank you."

Jim crawled off the and faced away from Clarissa. This slow pace bullshit was getting irritating. He had thought for sure she would stop refusing him after he had been nice enough to spare her loved one's life. Without a word Jim spun around and grabbed her ankle again pulling her legs off the edge of the bed.

Clarissa struggled against his grip. The flash of a blade against her neck froze her to the spot. Wrapping his other hand around her neck he slowly pushed her down onto the bed as he crawled back on top.

"Now now" Jim tapped the blade against her neck with each word. "I think we both know that daddy knows what's best for you." He gave Clarissa a peck on the lips, he kissed a trail down her body. The knife glided down her skin following the trail of kisses. He placed gentle kisses on the side of each breast, her stomach, and pelvic area. Lifting both her legs,he rested them on his shoulders. He glanced up into Clarissa's face. Fear and anger filled her piercing green eyes as she watched his every move. She reminded him of a wild animal trapped in a cage.

He kissed her inner thigh while keeping eye contact. Her body trembled underneath his touch. Jim nipped and kissed his way up to his prize. Darting his tongue out as he gave her folds a long lazy lick causing her to jump and squeeze her legs close.

"See darling, you're so tense." Jim smiled and effortlessly opened her legs wide. He slipped his tongue between her folds to moisten her dry core.

Knowing there was no way out of this situation, Clarissa laid her head on the mattress and stared blankly at the ceiling. She focused her thoughts on the pain of the blade scraping against her leg. Jim could take her body, but she would never give him the satisfaction to grant her pleasure. These things could only be given by Clarissa to the people of her choice.

Jim took her nub between his teeth and lightly sucked and tugged. Pop it out his mouth with a loud slurp he continued to lick her inner lips and clitoris. With his free hand Jim pushed a finger into her core. The taste of her juices lightly coated her tongue. Picking up the pace he could feel her body squirm.

Clarissa's muscles clench at the the intrusion causing more discomfort than pleasure. But she could feel the slick lubrication coating her inner walls. The sensitive perk nipples did not escape her senses. Clarissa's body was betraying her will to stay dormant. She needed a better distraction. Clarissa dug her fingers into the blankets, she pushed her shoulder blades and back into her bed. Squirming a little she felt the frictions she was looking for. Putting more pressure on her back she felt the searing pain of her healing wounds break open. Clarissa's back felt like it was on fire as she continued to cause the cuts rip apart. She thought she could hear the skin pull apart like tearing paper into pieces.

Jim continued pumping his finger as he sucked her nub. He smirked and looked up to soak in his victory. That smile was short lived as he took in the sight laid out on the bed. He saw his conquest in what could only be called some kind of trance. Her face showed no expression or emotion. Her eyes were dull and empty as she stared up at nothing. Her perk nipples were only a contradiction to the steady rise and fall of her chest. He hadn't even been able to speed up her heart rate with his show of affection. It was just another rejection. Jim had never failed at pleasing a woman in his life. But there she was, completely unaffected by him.

With a growl Jim added another finger and slammed into her forcefully. Clarissa's body only flinched at the intrusion. She was in her own place now, where nobody had the key but her. Enraged by her defiance Jim sank his teeth into her inner thigh. The force broke the skin as the blood mixed with her juices in his mouth. The taste was the most delicious thing he's ever had in his life. This was was all meant to be. But if she wan't going to bask in the sensation of pleasure he was trying to give her, then she would scream in agony at the pain he would inflict upon her.

The sharp piercing to her inner thigh pulled Clarissa back to her prison. She automatically opened her mouth to let out a silent scream, but instantly snapped it shut refusing to make a sound for him. Clarissa looked down and almost smiled at his pathetic attempts to pull a response from her. Yet another small victory to help keep her sanity. She laid her head back down and patiently waited for him to give up.

Completely spent, Jim ceased his assault on her body. He pulled back and stood up to tower over her. Jim's lips and chin was cover with blood as it slowly dripped down his neck. Realizing he was done Clarissa only blinked up at him in silence. Jim could not stand the sight of his failure staring him in the face

"You're exhausted." He said coldly. "Go to sleep and get some rest."

Jim collected his clothes and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Out in the hall Jim screamed at the emptiness around him. 'He could just dispose of her and scrap this whole project. That would solve this whole problem.' He thought to himself. 'But no, he couldn't kill her. Well he could but he didn't want to lose her. She would be his soon enough.' He stomped down the hall shattering vases and tearing down the mirrors and artworks that hung on the walls.

In the bedroom Clarissa climbed under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Hearing the scream, she smiled to herself at his defeat. 'Day thirteen down.' The last thought she had as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Clarissa woke to a vase of white lilies and a note.

'Dearest love, you looked so peaceful while sleeping I decided not to wake you. I will be out for a few days and will not have time to visit. Sebastian will bring you anything you need. Forever in my thoughts, Love Jim'


	6. Chapter 6

A beam of light filled the dark room as it lightly caressed Clarissa's her eyes to the new morning, her senses are awaken by the sight of white lilies at her bed side table. Reading the card made her cringe at the thought of that monster watching her sleep.

'Well at least that's a few more days I can cross out.' Clarissa thought as she dropped the card.

Crawling out of bed her body was met with an achy feeling in every bone. Stretching out her sore muscles, Clarissa catches a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror.

Dropping her arms, she slowly walked toward the unfamiliar image. She saw a woman in an open bathrobe standing in front of her. Clarissa noted the bruises and a small cut on the woman's neck as her gaze traveled down her body. A couple small hickeys were on her breast and smeared blood had dried on the side of her waist and stomach. Clarissa turned to the side to see the back of the robe was stained with her blood. Facing forward she inspected the rest of the damage.

Then she saw it, on the inside of her thigh, A savage bite mark and a trail of blood that went all the way down to her bruised lost her breath and fell to the floor cradling herself as the memory of last night came flooding back.

That vile man had touched her. He had forced himself onto her and violated her as her beloved cousin sat there and stared at them with her cold dead eyes and slashed throat. Clarissa started to dry heave as she cried for her dear departed cousin.

'Wait' She lifted her head and stared into her reflection's eyes.

'That's not true.' Clarissa sat up as the reflection followed her every movement, like a wild animal stalking her prey, never breaking eye contact.

'That's not what happened.' She focused on her breathing as it slowed back to its normal pace. 'He promised and Reen left here alive. You stayed strong and she is safe.'

Clarissa stood up and slowly closed her eyes as the real memories rose from the surface. 'You stayed strong and won the battle as the devil tried to 'seduce' you.' Clarissa smiled at her reflection. 'You survived, you won, and in the end you will be free.'

Finally calm, Clarissa blinked again and saw the disastrous state she was in.

"Time to clean up." She said to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

Once in the shower Clarissa let the warm water wash away the blood and memories of the night before. She sighed in relief as she let the scent of the shower gels relax her body and mind. Once the draining water ran clear she jumped out to dry off and brush her teeth.

Everything felt fresh and new like the day to come. Clarissa walked out of the bathroom to grab a clean change of clothes. She opened her closet to find something to wear. Jim had taken the liberty of gathering up everything she owned and brought it to the house, as well as added a few things he would like to see her wear. She grabbed a comfortable tank top and jeans, throwing on the bed. Dropping the towel, She started to get dressed. A smile spread across her face as she remembered that Jim would not be around for three whole days.

'Today is gonna be a good day' She thought to herself. Clarissa hummed as she put in the tank top.

Lost in her own thought, Clarissa failed to hear someone approaching. As the door opened Clarissa shrieked and scrambled on the floor to grab the towel. She wrapped it around her naked waist as Sebastian walked into the room.

Tray in hand, Sebastian barely acknowledge her as he walked over to the table beside the fireplace. He set the tray down and turned to leave.

"Ever tried knocking?" Clarissa called out to him.

"Ain't nothin you got I haven't seen before." He leaned against the door frame now giving her his full attention.

Clarissa stood there waiting for him to leave. After a minute she broke the uncomfortable silence. "What?" She was quickly getting annoyed by his very presence.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Clarissa gripped the towel tighter.

Sebastian turned to leave. "Dinner will be ready at five." He walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Shut the fucking door you perv." Clarissa yelled as she stomped across the room and slammed the door shut.

'Damn that man was aggravating.' Che quickly finished getting dressed and slipped into the chair, next to the food, letting her legs hang off the arm of the chair.

Sebastian had brought her a plate of biscuits and gravy gruel, glass of orange juice, a few bottles of water, and another plate of crackers.

She took the plate of biscuits and gravy into her lap and took a bit to immediately spit it back out.

"Oh my god, this isn't even edible." She chugged the OJ. But her stomach growled to be fed. "Okay lets try this again."She plugged her nose and shoved a biscuit into her mouth. Without even trying to chew she swallowed it whole and gagged.

"No...no no no." Clarissa stood up shaking her head. Plate in hand, she stomped over to the door and flung it open. Taking a few steps out she threw the plate down the staircase.

"That is NOT food" She screamed down the stairs.

"Ya don't want it, Then go ahead and STARVE." Sebastian yelled out from another room.

With that response Clarissa turned back and headed to her room. She slammed the door again and huffed in frustration. "Whatever"

Settling back into the chair she grabbed a handful of crackers. She scarfed them down to push away the hunger pains. Think it best to save the rest for later, Clarissa looked around the large room. The room was big enough to hold the king size bed, a vanity, the two large chairs around the fireplace, and enough empty space to fit a whole other room. She walked up to the wall that was shelved head to toe with books.

She climbed the ladder to the top shelf and looked down. She thought about the first few nights she had spent here and the plan she had about how easy it would be to hang herself if the situation became to much to handle.

'No, you will always be to strong to take the easy way out.' She gave herself a little pep talk pushing the memories out of her head.

Skimming over the titles Clarissa was still in aww of the amazing collection Jim had acquired. She grazed the spine of the books relieving a layer of dust. She rubbed her fingers together and tisked in disapproval.

"To busy to read such wonderful masterpieces, ah Jimmy boy." She said sarcastically. "What a waste."

Clarissa picked up a book that caught her fancy. She dragged a chair across the room with a loud screech and faced it to look out the window. She let the sun warm her bones as she read the book. Only stopping once or twice to eat a cracker, stretch, or grab a blanket she spent the entire day reading that book. Her rumbling stomach interrupted her as she pulled her face out of the book to find the time.

'Six eighteen, Maybe he meant it.' She thought. 'He was going to let her starve until Jim comes back.'

She continued reading the book to keep her mind off her hunger. The door opened and Sebastian came in with another tray of food. He set it on the vanity and went to collect the remains of breakfast.

She danced with the devil. Why not add poke the bear to the list.

"You're late." She called out without raising her head from her book. "It's Seven O five."

"So?"

"Start a fire." She commanded.

"Do it yourself." He spat back.

"Jim said you have to do anything I need." Clarissa closed the book and walked up to him. There was no turning back now. "It's chilly in here and I would like a fire."

Sebastian crossed his arms and looked down at her. "And you can't becaussse."

"Because It's your job." Clarissa smirked while she stood her ground.

"You little bitch." He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer. "You may have Jim's attention for the moment, but you have no authority over me." He raised his hand to slap her.

"Nah ah ah. Better not leave a bruise. Pretty sure he knows every inflection he's cause this body. Now what do you think would happen if he found something he didn't place there himself?"

Sebastian released her and mumbled to himself as he walked to the fireplace. After starting a fire he got up and headed to the door without a second glance.

"By the way." Clarissa wasn't done messing with her only form of entertainment. "Irene told me all about you. Well she told me all about the things you like."

Sebastian flinched at her words. Looking behind his shoulder Clarissa only smiled and waved him off. He closed the door and Clarissa was left alone in the big empty room again.

Dinner was no better than breakfast. She could only stomach half the meal before giving up. Strolling back to the window Clarissa looked out into the empty landscape ans the sun began to set. Not another house in sight. Only grass and hills as far as the eye could see. There was a small pond in the middle of the land and a thick woods area off to the side. But no sight of civilization or life of any kind.

Clarissa sighed in hopelessness as she climbed into bed, book in hand. She continued reading, finishing just before sleep took hold.

'Day fourteen down' A countdown was always her last thought of the night.

**So sorry for the wait and the short chapter. Lots of crazy business planning a honeymoon. Now we will be going on the honeymoon so it will be a little while til I update again.**


End file.
